deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi vs. Blastoise
Pre-Interlude Wiz: Okay Boomstick, we're back. Boomstick: Time to start this new episode, Waluigi vs--''' '''*knock knock* Boomstick: Hello? ???: Uh, hi. We're here for the job. ???: so, get out. Wiz: No way! This is our show-- Outside the Death Battle recording studio... *plop!* Wiz: Oh geez! No need to be so cruel! Boomstick: Looks like we lost the job! In the studio... Jay: Well, looks like we're here! Sans: yeah, so, what's the plan? Jay: Just a minute. A few seconds later... Jay: Better. So, yeah, Yoshi vs. Blastoise. Sans: ok. let's do this. Description Which reptile from a famous video game franchise will win? Will Blastoise blast his way to victory, or will he bite off more than he can chew against Yoshi? Interlude Jay: Mario and Pokémon. Sans: reptiles. Jay: Fuse those and you get something like these two. Sans: yoshi, mario's green dinosaur. Jay: And Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Sans: i'm sans and he's jay walker. Jay: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Yoshi Jay: Yoshi is a famous dinosaur from the Mario franchise. It is incredibly fast, and can do many things. Sans: one of these things is the ability to eat nearly anything and turn it into an egg. yoshi can throw these eggs at other enemies, and can carry six at a time. it can also spit the enemy out instead of digesting it, and it sends the enemy pretty far. Jay: And to eat those enemies for his eggs, he uses his long, stretchy tongue. It can also be used as a grappling hook. Sans: he can also do all kinds of jumps and other moves, and has power-ups like the watermelon and dash pepper too. however, most of his power-ups run out after a short amount of time. Jay: He also rarely uses his arms in fighting, but Yoshi is certainly a force to be reckoned with. Blastoise RyMez50: Sorry about the hiatus, I forgot about this for a bit, then... Jay: So... Tomorrow? Sans: yeah. i'm tired. RyMez: You're ALWAYS tired. But yeah. ONE DAY LATER... Jay: Ok. Sans: blastoise, the shellfish pokémon, and one of the first gen starters. he can learn a variety of attacks, but we're only allowing as many as pikachu had last time: about 6. Jay: So, we thought about it. We're giving him: Tackle, Bite, Water Gun, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance, and Hydro Pump. Sans: tackle and bite are basic moves. water gun and aqua tail are just basic water moves, rain dance powers up water moves, and hydro pump is an extremely powerful move that can punch through steel! Jay: He can also use Blastoisinite to Mega Evolve. However, Blastoise is weak to Grass and Electric moves, plus he's very slow. However, he's a powerful Pokémon! Intermission IMAGE TBA Jay: Alright, we have two ready reptiles... Sans: for a death baattlllleeeee! Battle In Yoshi's Island, a green figure with a baby on his back walks. This is none other than Yoshi himself, and Baby Mario. Suddenly, a blast of water shoots Baby Mario off of Yoshi's back. Baby Mario spawned a bubble and started crying. The shooter, unsatisfied, shot Baby Mario again, popping the bubble and sending Baby Mario to the ground, knocking the baby unconscious. Angry, Yoshi turned to the shooter. It was Blastoise. FIGHT! Yoshi, instinctively, used his tongue to attack first. The tongue caught Blastoise, but... Blastoise used Water Gun! Yoshi's tongue retracted into his mouth, before he, using his tongue again, ate a Watermelon. Blastoise quickly turned around, and the seeds bounced off his shell, until one found a small hole in the shell, and hit Blastoise. Blastoise used Aqua Tail! Yoshi jumped back and avoided it. Yoshi starts eating fruit. He spits the juice at Blastoise, blinding the turtle. Taking this advantage, Yoshi put on a cap. The next thing Blastoise knew, when he got the juice out of his eyes, a grown-up Mario was running at Blastoise, Blastoise used Tackle! He hit "Mario", turning the "plumber" back into Yoshi. Yoshi spotted a Shy Guy and ate it. He turned it into an egg. Yoshi threw the egg. Blastoise used Bite! Blastoise crunched the egg into oblivion, and then he prepared another attack. Blastoise used Hydro Pump! Yoshi ran from the attack, but it was gaining on him. Suddenly, a Dash Pepper appeared, and Yoshi was about to eat it, but then... *SPLASH!* Yoshi was sent flying into a cliff, making a huge hole through it. He saw the Dash Pepper in the distance. Blastoise, thinking he won, roared in victory, but soon, he got sent flying into the air by a red blur. The blur ran up the cliff, and jumped off, slamming Blastoise into the ground. Yoshi landed on the ground, before turning back to normal. Blastoise used Aqua Tail! Yoshi, tired, got hit this time. He was sent back, right into... a dark cave. Blastoise followed. Soon enough, after some blind fighting, Yoshi saw, and ate, a berry. Suddenly, he lit up and turned yellow. He saw Blastoise smirk through the light. Blastoise used Tackle! Blastoise used Bite! Blastoise used--''' When the Pokémon was about to use his third move, Yoshi turned back to normal and ran out of the cave. '''--Water Gun! Blastoise shot it through the whole cave, and it just kept going endlessly, until Blastoise was stopped. Yoshi started breathing fire, via the Power Flower. It's not very effective. Blastoise laughed. Blastoise used Water Gun! The fire was put out instantly, and some of the water got into Yoshi's mouth. He spat it out. Suddenly, Blastoise found some sort of rock. Blastoise used it to become... Mega Blastoise. Yoshi vs. Mega Blastoise Mega Blastoise used Aqua Tail! Familiar to the attack by now, Yoshi dodged. Mega Blastoise used Aqua Tail! He hit Yoshi, sending him flying again. Yoshi landed on a Red Yoshi Star. Mega Blastoise watched in horror as Yoshi sped towards him. Mega Blastoise used Rain Dance! Mega Blastoise used Hydro Pump! Yoshi ran through the water beam. Just when he was about to finish Mega Blastoise... as he was about to dash through his enemy... His power-up wore off, and he harmlessly collided with Mega Blastoise. Mega Blastoise used Water Gun! The beam sent Yoshi underground. In a deep, watery hole, Yoshi stood. He saw a Blimp Fruit. He ate it, inflated himself, turned light blue, and flew out of the hole. Mega Blastoise used Water Gun! Yoshi flew out of the way, until he deflated and became green, crashing onto Mega Blastoise's head. Mega Blastoise fell over, and somehow, the Blastoisinite broke. Blastoise returned to his regular form, and Yoshi saw, well, another Red Yoshi Star. Blastoise used Aqua Tail! Yoshi was sent flying. Buuuut... Blastoise regretted it, as Yoshi landed on the Red Yoshi Star. Blastoise frantically used every attack he had, but like a rocket, Yoshi ran through Blastoise. The turtle's head flew into space, his body was demolished, and his limbs and cannons fell. Yoshi grabbed a cannon. K.O! Results Jay: Ok. Sans: this fight wasn't close. like, at all. blastoise only had a possible advantage in range, but yoshi easily beat him in every other category. Jay: Blastoise was surely seeing red when Yoshi rocketed to the top of this fight. Sans: the winner is yoshi. Polls Who are you rooting for? Yoshi Blastoise Can't choose Who do you expect to win? Yoshi Blastoise Draw NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE... Sans: tired of the endless flurry of pokémon? well, too bad! but, here's a hint!! -- *bzzt* Luigi: We interrupt this preview to bring you... ' RYMEZ50'S MIITOPIA DEMO TEAM BATTLE ROYALE! ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MezRy50 Category:'Mario vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Reptiles' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017